Richie Rich Cash
Richie Rich Cash was a comic book series published by Harvey Comics from 1974 to 1982. It ran for 47 issues. Stories Issues 1 to 25 TBA Issues 26 to 47 TBA Cover Gallery RRCash01.jpg|No. 1: The first issue, and the logo looks quite weird. RRCash02.jpg|No. 2: The Riches as castaways, or should I saw cash-aways? Also, The logo looks better... RRCash03.jpg|No. 3: Who do you think he is? The Pied Piper? RRCash04.jpg|No. 4: This may be the only time Reggie Van Dough appears on the cover in this series. RRCash05.jpg|No. 5: Crime doesn't pay, and grime definitely doesn't pay! RRCash06.jpg|No. 6: Who is he? Senor Rich? RRCash07.jpg|No. 7: You'll get a blast out of the lead story! RRCash08.jpg|No. 8: Shuffleboard, anyone? RRCash09.jpg|No. 9: Whatever floats Pee Wee's boat... RRCash10.jpg|No. 10: Is Richie starting to cash a cold? RRCash11.jpg|No. 11: Richie's house of cards--or should I say banknotes? Also, a cover reprinted for Richie Rich Cash Money #1. RRCash12.jpg|No. 12: Richie should clean up his mess. Or should I say "green up"? RRCash13.jpg|No. 13: Richie and Gloria on a beach cover. RRCash14.jpg|No. 14: (Olympic pole vaulter), eat your heart out! RRCash15.jpg|No. 15: Golf suits Richie to a tee! RRCash16.jpg|No. 16: Richie delivers cold cash! RRCash17.jpg|No. 17: Richie sings a parody of a song from Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. RRCash18.jpg|No. 18: How high can Dollar go? RRCash19.jpg|No. 19: Richie detaches a letter - "S"-pecially for the occasion! RRCash20.jpg|No. 20: How many pounds does the bag of money weigh? No, Cadbury, not English pounds. RRCash21.jpg|No. 21: Notice anything different about the "A" in the logo? RRCash22.jpg|No. 22: Dollar's got some serious bones to pick. RRCash23.jpg|No. 23: It's raining money! RRCash24.jpg|No. 24: The "A" has now reverted back to the banknote version. RRCash25.jpg|No. 25: Richie's stilts - and that's the tall of it! RRCash26.jpg|No. 26: Richie's got his soccer skills right, head on! RRCash27.jpg|No. 27: Ever wonder what a falling bag of money sounds like when it falls? RRCash28.jpg|No. 28: Richie's having a pool party with Freckles and Pee Wee! But, the other kind. RRCash29.jpg|No. 29: No worries for environmental harm. RRCash30.jpg|No. 30: I wonder if Cadbury would interpret a raise in Richie's allowance in English pounds? RRCash31.jpg|No. 31: That's no Mississippi Queen. RRCash32.jpg|No. 32: I wonder if Bascomb could be laid off someday? RRCash33.jpg|No. 33: Imagine how adora-bill it would be if Gloria would have been in the picture. RRCash34.jpg|No. 34: Time for more fun. RRCash35.jpg|No. 35: Freckles and Pee Wee feel the need for Speed. RRCash36.jpg|No. 36: Derrick who? Wait a minute, it's a machine. RRCash37.jpg|No. 37: This bill-ding looks nice. RRCash38.jpg|No. 38: Dough-n't mess with Richie's scare-dough! RRCash39.jpg|No. 39: Whirlybird is the word! RRCash40.jpg|No. 40: Where the heck is Freckles? RRCash41.jpg|No. 41: Something that gives Richie a mighty push on his work! RRCash42.jpg|No. 42: What is Pee Wee bill-ding? RRCash43.jpg|No. 43: Who won the coin toss? RRCash44.jpg|No. 44: Another cover depicting a bill-ding. RRCash45.jpg|No. 45: It's snow wonder Richie has such a rich snowmobile! RRCash46.jpg|No. 46: I wonder if Richie could make it to the Olympics? RRCash47.jpg|No. 47: Final issue of the series, and goes out like a whirlybird!